


An old friend

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe a little kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe





	An old friend

It was one night, a night after you had a drink or two you stumbled home but on the way you got lost. So lost that you decended into the woods and right into the arms of a familiar man.

The fact that you recognized him dumbfounded you, you could hardly walk but you could recognize your former class mate. His name was Shigure Sohma. You guys had been friends since high school but after you both graduated you lost contact with each other, even though you realized now that you lived pretty close to each other. 

None of that though, let us focus on the fact that you tripped right into the arms of Shigure Sohma, and you lost yourself in a colorful smoke. You lay there on the ground for a few moments, instantly forgetting why you were laying there until you hear a voice. 

"Y/N?" Shigure says and you turn around to lay on your back on the hard soil beneath you. You whine softly at the ground beneath you and also to answer Shigure, except there was no Shigure anymore. On your right side a black dog loomed over you and when it sees that you've noticed them, it leans down and licks your cheek. You close your eyes and giggle at the sudden intrusion before you hear the same puffing sound as before and you open your eyes again, only to be greeted by a very naked Shigure.

You quickly close your eyes again and wonder if what you just saw was a pigment of your imagination or this had actually happened, either way you were stoked to meet Shigure again. 

"Y/N, Are you okay?" Shigure asks you as he offers you his hand. "Did you see a dog?" You ask him as he helps you up and you notice his worried face. "I did yes" He is quick to answer before letting go of your hand. "It ran away" He finishes, concern dancing across his face. 

"Well, I better get going" You say stumbling forward before tripping again, landing on your knee, bruising it so it bled. "I think not, you should come home with me, I'll bandage you up" Shigure says offering you his hand once again and giving you a sweet smile. "Okay, whatever you say" You breathe out as your cheeks turn pink. 

Shigure doesn't let go of your hand this time but holds your arm firmly to steady you as you walked with him. "So... where were you?" Shigure asks as you walk down a dimly lit path through the woods. "Why? Did you miss me?" You say cackling at your own bad joke. "No I meant where were you before you met me?" Shigure asks you concerned as you get closer and closer to his house. "Oh yeah" You say before laughing again. "I was out drinking with my friends, then everyone went home" You say before almost tripping again but Shigure tightens his hold on your arm so you don't quite trip.

"It's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone at night, especially when you are under the influence" Shigure says and the concern in his voice is really apparent. "I'm glad I found you then" You say turning around to hug him again and you think you hear a sigh as you land face first into the dirt and that same colorful smoke stains the air before revealing the same dog as before.

"Hello, I thought you ran away earlier" You say getting up into a sitting position and reaching for the dog and the dog happily trots over to you and starts licking your face. You giggle as you pet the dog, improving your mood as you let him lick you before that same puffing sound starts and the smoke covers everything. 

The licks from the dog were replaced with kisses on your cheeks from real human lips. You giggle even more before opening your eyes only to be met by a naked Shigure on his knees in front of you, steadying himself on his arms as he kisses your cheeks. "I uh, Shigure?" You say slowly and Shigure's black eyes meet yours. He realizes his mistake and is quick to turn around and dress himself again. 

"I'm sorry" Shigure says as he ties his kimono together. "We should get going, it's getting late" Shigure says offering you his hand again but hides his face from you. You accept his hand and keep quiet the rest of the way before you finally get to his house. On the way to the house you caught Shigure looking at you a few times, not in a perverse way but in a genually concerned way, his face was also very flustered, probably because he didn't notice that he had turned back into a human again, or did he? 

Shigure slowly slides the door open and invites you inside. You are quick to shed your coat and shoes and follow Shigure into what you assume was is his kitchen. "How's your knee?" Shigure asks you and for the first time you notice the pain, it hurts pretty bad and when you look down you see that your knee is bleeding pretty bad and the lower part of your foot is stained red from the blood.

"It hurts so much" You say grimacing as you invite yourself to have a seat on the floor at the table. "It didn't sound like it did, you were pretty quiet during our walk back home so uh OH MY GOD, that looks like it hurts" Shigure says turning around to notice your bloody knee. 

"You just stay right there, I'll go grab a few supplies" Shigure says before leaving you alone with your thoughts. Who was that dog you saw twice and why was Shigure suddenly naked, not once but twice and the second time he was kissing your cheeks. You just felt super weird about it, so weird about it that you don't notice Shigure come back and have a seat in front of you, putting the things he brought on the table. 

"Are you okay?" Shigure asks you as he puts a glass of water in front of you before grabbing around your ankle on your bruised foot and pulls it into his lap, pulling your sock down. "Why were you naked in front of me twice" You say worried he might actually try something with you. 

"About that..." He says as he puts a warm cloth on your naked leg and starts cleaning up the blood. "You see, my family is cursed, literally and every time we hug someone from the opposite sex we change into the animals of the Zodiac, and when we turn back we are naked, which only makes sense because our clothes will just fall off, and you know we don't want to be all tangled in them when we transform again" Shigure says laughing softly as he works his way up your leg towards your bruise making you wince. 

"Can you tell me this again tomorrow? I don't remember a thing you just said" You say giggling before letting out a yelp as Shigure starts cleaning your knee. "That hurts so bad" You whine, tears staining the corners of your eyes, threatening to spill. "I need to clean the blood before I can disinfect your wound so I can bandage it" Shigure says calmly, trying to distract you from the pain and you bite your lip as he cleans your wound again. 

"There we are" Shigure says after cleaning the blood and you grab the glass he brought for you and have a sip of water. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Shigure says giving you a wide smile as he disinfects the cotton on the end of a stick. "It was pretty hard" You say pouting at him and he just laughs at you. "How about this one?" Shigure says as he dabs the cotton gently on your wound and you yelp as you try to tug your leg away from him but he has a firm grip on your leg. "This is way worse" You whine and grimace as he dabs it on your wound. 

Suddenly a orange haired boy walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he goes over to the fridge to grab a raw fish before turning around to face us. Shocked that he didn't notice us before. "Why is she here?" The orange haired boy asks as he takes a big bite out of the raw fish. "Oh this is Y/N, we ran into each other, earlier this night" Shigure says smiling at him as he keeps on dabbing your wound. "It's a pleasure to meet you" You say smiling at him and the boy finishes his chewing before speaking. 

"You ran into each other?" He asks raising an eyebrow before having another bite. "Literally" Shigure says as he puts the cotton swab away before grabbing the big bandage. "Shigure" The boy says putting the fish down on the counter behind him. "Yes, Kyou" Shigure says as he puts the bandage on you. 

"A word with you" Kyou says before exiting the kitchen. "Of course" Shigure says under his breath as he pats your knee gently before putting your leg on the floor. "I'll see you in a bit" Shigure says smiling as he stands up and you wave him goodbye and watch as he walks out of the kitchen. 

You sigh as he leaves, your knee aching slightly from the disinfectant earlier and you have another sip from the water he brought you, then you hear shouting. You weren't actively listening but since the walls were thin and the boy eating the raw fish was shouting, it was hard to ignore, so you listened as you didn't have anything better to do. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BRINGING A GIRL HOME?" Kyou yells at the taller man who rubs his nape. 

"She was alone, and she was drunk. It was the only safe thing to do. She got lost for gods sakes" Shigure says shrugging. 

"DID SHE LITERALLY RUN INTO YOU?" Kyou is quick to yell in response. 

"She tripped, but the second time she hugged me" Shigure says calmly.

"WHAT IS SHE GOING TO THINK? A MAN THAT CAN TURN INTO A DOG?" Kyou yells even louder as he has to stop himself from grabbing Shigure and shaking some sense into him. 

"I explained this to her but she seemed to forget it immedieately, we can only hope she'll forget about this tomorrow so I won't have to erase her memories, I've missed her a lot and I don't want her to forget me" Shigure says sighing and Yuki thought he was going to explode. 

"You _will_ erase her memory with no questions asked" Kyou says sternly and you hear him shuffle away and a short while later Shigure joins you in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Kyou tends to over react over the strangest things" Shigure says as he puts the medical supplies away before offering you his hand. "You're staying here for tonight so we should be getting ready for bed now" Shigure says smiling at you and you feel yourself blush again. You thank him as you stand up and Shigure leads you to the bathroom where he leaves you alone to do your business, he even gives you a spare toothbrush to use. While you indeed did your business Shigure went and fetched a t-shirt and shorts for you. 

"Y/N, May I come in?" Shigure asks, tapping lightly on the thin door separating the two of you. "Yup" You say spitting into the sink and wetting your toothbrush before putting it away. "Here are some clothes for you to sleep in" Shigure says presenting you a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Aww, thank you" You say smiling at him and you think you see him blush a bit. "I'll let you change while I prepare my bed for you" Shigure says as he exits the bathroom. 

"No, no, I'll sleep on the guest bed" You say grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop and look at you. "I don't have a guest bed" Shigure says laughing as he rubs his nape again with his free hand. "You were going to sleep on the floor?" You ask him worried and Shigure stops laughing. "I was, yes" Shigure says avoiding your gaze and your heart sinks. "We'll share your bed then" You say and you watch him turn his head and look at you in shock, his blush darkening. "Are you sure?" Shigure asks you, swallowing the extra saliva that was gathering in his mouth. "Alright" He says and you let go of him so he can go prepare his bed. 

You change your clothes before folding the clothes you were wearing and bringing them with you outside as you look for Shigure. You find him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, it looks like he's exhausted. He must've heard you come in because he quickly raises his head and stands up, turning towards you. 

"Ah you're ready!" Shigure says happily before sighing, giving you another sweet smile. "Are you okay?" You ask him concerned, by the looks of it he didn't look so fine. "I'm fine, please feel free to get on the bed" Shigure says before leaving the room, probably to go wash up. You sigh loudly and you do in fact get into the bed. 

You get comfortable under the covers and right before you slip into dreamland, Shigure joins you. You are back to back with him and Shigure makes sure your backs don't touch, not that you'd mind. 

"Good night" Shigure says pulling the covers over himself. "Night" You say closing your eyes and as soon as they close you are out.  Shigure however doesn't fall asleep right away but shortly after he slips into dreamland too. 


End file.
